When Time and Space Collide, Darkness is the Result
by Forest Princess
Summary: Raven is 18 years old and one night she is called out of her home to speak with a Pokemon, the next night the same thing happens again, but with a different Pokemon. She is totally confused on which path to take, but then she is given a third option. Which path will she take? Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: I wrote a version of the fic a while back, but now I'm revamping it. I, sadly, don't own Pokemon, but I do love it. Enjoy! Please do not flame because you don't agree with the NandoXCynthia pairing.**

**~Forest Princess**

* * *

Raven lied in her bed one night because she couldn't sleep, even though she had been trying for hours; she reached over and turned on her bedside lamp and saw that her Umbreon, Liepard, Mightyena, Zorua and, Absol were fast asleep, she didn't like having her Pokemon sleeping in their Pokeballs unless it was absolutely necessary. She knew her parents, Cynthia and Nando, were also asleep. She threw back the covers and got out of bed; she padded quietly across the floor to her bay window, she opened the curtains and sat down on the bench. She pulled her legs up to her chest and looked out the window. Insomnia was something that plagued her often, but it was exceptionally bad that night. She sighed softly to herself. It was then that she noticed that the moon was new. She loved the darkness.

"Raven."

She froze where she sat. Had she really just heard someone or something call her name? She turned toward her door to make sure it wasn't one of her parents coming in to check on her, but no one was there. Raven shook her head; she was just tired and she was hearing things.

"Raven."

She couldn't explain it, but she suddenly felt the strong urge to got outside. She grabbed a flashlight and padded across the floor to the door and she quietly slipped out into the hall. She rode the elevator down to the first floor of the Pokemon League building, and then she walked outside.

"Hello?" she called out.

Suddenly, a huge Pokemon appeared in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat and she nearly fell on her rear.

"There is no need to be alarmed," the voice was in her head.

Raven tried to form words, but it came out as a jumbled mess. "Yo...you...you're Di...Di...Di...Dialga." She felt like she was going to faint.

"Yes."

"Wh...Why are you here?"

"I need you."

"You need me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She was extremely confused. Why would a legendary Pokemon need her?

"You will understand in time, but do you agree to help me?"

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

Dialga gave a sigh. "I suppose, but do not take too long, I need an answer as soon as possible.

"I understand."

"I must go."

Raven nodded. In the blink of an eye, Dialga was gone. Raven shook her head; she couldn't believe what had just happened. She slowly walked back to the League building. She crossed the lobby to the elevator and pushed the button; the elevator doors opened and she stepped into the elevator car. She pushed the button for her floor and the ride up seemed to take forever; eventually the car stopped and the doors opened. Raven stepped off of the elevator and made her way to her bedroom. Her Pokemon were still fast asleep. She slipped into bed, reached over and turned off her bedside lamp, and then curled up and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning Cynthia was sitting at the table, just starting to eat her breakfast when Nando came up beside her and kissed her on the cheek. Cynthia smiled.

"Good morning," said Nando as he sat down beside her.

Cynthia grabbed his hand. "Good morning. Is Raven up?"

"No, I just checked on her, insomnia must have gotten to her again," Nando answered.

"I was hoping to see her before I left," Cynthia replied with a slight sigh.

"I know sweetheart, do you want me to go wake her up so you can see her?" Nando responded.

"No, let her sleep in for a little while longer, if she doesn't wake up in an hour, then you can go wake her up," Cynthia said.

The two of them sat and ate in comfortable silence, and before heading off to work, Cynthia gave Nando a peck on the lips.

"I'll be home later, I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he responded. After Cynthia left, he rounded up all his Pokemon and fed them their breakfast.

After an hour, Raven still wasn't up, but that didn't surprise Nando; Raven was a creature of darkness. Nando went to her bedroom and opened the door, and sure enough, she was fast asleep. Nando shook his head as he entered. All of her Pokemon were awake and were waiting for Raven to get up so she could feed them. Nando sat down on the bed next to Raven and brushed a piece of her wavy black hair away from her hair.

"Come on Raven, it's time to get up," Nando said softly.

Raven turned over so her back was to her father. Nando cracked a small smile as he shook his head. "Come on sleepy head, get up."

"No, goey away."

Nando chuckled softly. "Come on honey, wake up, it's 10:00."

Raven pulled her pillow over her head. Nando pulled the pillow off of her head, and then he threw back the comforter and the sheet. "Come on lazy bones, your Pokemon are waiting for you to feed them."

Raven cracked an eye open and looked up at Nando. "I don't want to get up."

"Insomnia get to you last night?" Nando asked.

Raven nodded. "I had the strangest dream last night."

"Oh, tell me about it, while you're eating," Nando replied.

Raven reluctantly got up and fed her Pokemon. "I dreamed that I heard a voice calling me and that I had this sudden urge to go outside, and so I did, and I talked to Dialga and he said he need me, and I asked why and he said I would understand in time. It was so weird."

"That certainly sounds interesting," Nando responded.

"It was, but it felt so real," Raven said.

"Sometimes dreams feel that way," Nando commented. "Now you better get something to eat you're stomach is growling."

Raven blushed slightly and then she turned to make herself something to eat. "Do you have anything you need to do today?"

"No, nothing in particular. How about you?" Nando answered.

Raven shook her head as she took a bite to eat.

"I was thinking about going to the market to pick up a few things, do you want to come?" Nando said.

"No, I think I'll stay here," Raven replied.

"Sweet heart, you can't stay cooped up here forever, it's good for you to get outside every once in a while," Nando said.

"Yes, I know, but I have some ideas for some new sketches," Raven responded.

"Oh, all right, but please don't stay inside all day; I know you like the darkness, but you're looking a bit too pale for my liking," Nando said.

"Yes Father, I might take my sketch book outside and work on my sketches," Raven replied.

Nando smiled. "Good, and take your Pokemon with you, I'm sure they don't like being inside all the time."

"Yes Daddy, now go on old man," Raven teased.

"Old man am I?" Nando asked.

"Yes you'll be fifty before too long," Raven teased. *** **"I think I see some gray hairs." She stretched up on toes and pulled a gray hair out of Nando's head. She held it up for him to see.

Nando rubbed his head. "You're pretty grown up yourself, almost eight years ago you went off on your Pokemon journey and then you came back here and almost defeated your mother. You did have six Pokemon at the time, I'm sure Honchkrow was glad that you let him go so he could go take care of the other Murkrow."

Raven nodded and smiled somewhat sadly.

"You miss him don't you?" Nando inquired.

"Yes," Raven answered. She suddenly felt something rubbing on her legs and she looked down It was her Umbreon, it was her first Pokemon, she had received him when he was an Eevee. "Umbreon."

"I think that's his way of saying 'hurry up and get dressed so we can go outside'," said Nando.

Raven smiled. "All right, give me a minute." She cleaned up her breakfast dishes, went to her room, got dressed and before leaving she grabbed her sketch book, and other supplies, and then she returned to the living room. Nando was still there. "I thought you were leaving."

"I want to walk out with you," Nando replied.

"Daddy, I can walk outside by myself, I'm not a baby," Raven responded.

Nando gave her a big hug. "You'll always be my baby girl. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Raven said.

After they pulled away, Raven called her Pokemon over and called them back to their Pokeballs, and then Raven and Nando rode the elevator down to the lobby and then exited the Pokemon League building.

"I'll see you later," Nando said.

"All right," Raven replied. She gave Nando a peck on the cheek. After her father was gone, Raven called all of her Pokemon out, she then found a tree and sat down and then opened her sketch book. She tried to remember how Dialga looked. Once she had a decent picture in her head, she went about attempting to draw Dialga. Raven sat under the tree for the better part of the day trying, and failing, to draw Dialga; she was beginning to become frustrated because no matter how hard she tried to draw the Legendary Pokemon, she couldn't do it justice. Finally, she decided to just give up. She closed her sketch book and set it beside her. She closed her eyes and then she felt something furry come up under her hand; she opened her eyes and saw her Zorua her newest Pokemon. Raven smiled as she pulled her Zorua into her lap. One by one Raven's Pokemon came and lied around her. She sat there with her Pokemon until her father came back.

"Hi Raven, I'm glad to see that you're still outside. How did you sketch go?" Nando greeted.

Raven stood up. "Not very good, I finally gave up, I wasn't satisfied with how it was looking."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't you come inside and help me put all this stuff away," Nando said.

"All right," Raven replied. She called her Pokemon back to their Pokeballs and she and Nando went back up to their floor.

The two of them put the groceries away, and it wasn't much longer before Cynthia came back. "I'm home!"

Nando went and greeted her; he gave her a big hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Cynthia replied. "Is Raven around?"

"She's in her room," Nando answered.

"All right," Cynthia responded. She went to Raven's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Raven called.

Cynthia opened the door and entered her daughter's room. Raven turned and saw her mother.

"Hi Mom," Raven said.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day?" Cynthia responded.

"It was all right," Raven replied.

"Is something bothering you?" Cynthia inquired.

"I just go frustrated with a sketch, that's all," Raven said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that honey," Cynthia replied.

Raven shrugged. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know, I think your father is cooking tonight," Cynthia answered.

"Oh, all right," Raven responded.

"I'll leave you alone now," Cynthia said as she turned to leave.

About an hour later the three of them sat down to eat dinner. That night Raven decided to turn in early.

"Good night honey," said Cynthia.

"Good night baby girl," said Nando.

"Night Mom, night Dad," Raven replied before heading to her bedroom. She let out a sigh, she still couldn't determine if the whole incident with Dialga was just a dream or if it really happened. In some ways she felt like she was going crazy. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She lounged on her bed and turned on the television; she flipped through the channels, but nothing was on. She sighed and then turned the T.V off. She attempted to fall asleep, but nothing she tried worked. Finally, she just gave up. It was going to be another long night. She sat on the bench of her bay window and looked out at the world around her.

"Raven."

_Oh, no, not again!_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Guess who she's going to meet next. **

***I did some research and at the time of the show Nando was about 25 and Cynthia was about 20, I have them getting married when Nando was about 30 and Cynthia was about 25 and then I added 18 years, because that's how old Raven is, so that makes Cynthia about 43 and Nando about 48.**

**Please remember to review!**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


End file.
